Que el mal este con ustedes (y con su espiritu)
by Crink
Summary: Una carta, un llamado, un golpe de estado, los pájaros del cielo, llevan consigo un escrito, las trompetas resuenan y nadie podrá evitarlo, te necesito, un alma necesita ser saciada, que el mal este en ti, y en tu espíritu. (capítulos cortos)
1. Amor

Que el mal este con ustedes (y en su espíritu)

.

.

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa en el reino de Equestia, procedí a lavarme los dientes e ir al comedor, ahí, mi hermana, la Princesa Luna esperándome, la salude con mis típicas sonrisas, y procedí a desayunar, una que otra cosa hablábamos entre ella y yo, después del desayuno me dirijo a la sala del trono y veo el itinerario de hoy, al parecer estoy algo despegada, un poco de papeleo y puedo disfrutar de este hermoso día, ¡es perfecto! Al parecer fue buena idea desvelarme hace unos días para adelantar mucho trabajo pendiente, así que sin perder tiempo, decido terminar el trabajo de hoy y disfrutar algún que otro postre del castillo o ir a visitar un pueblo y convivir con los ponis del lugar, ¡Suena muy buen! Hace tiempo que no voy a Apple Loosa, seria buena idea ir a visitarlos, ¡hacen unas tartas de pie riquísimas!... ***CRASH** * un objeto cae detrás mio, el susto provoco que los papeles volaran y con rapidez me gire para ver que era, toda la alegría que tenia se desvaneció, me levanto del trono y camino hacia el objeto tirado en el suelo, era un marco con un poni pintado en el, la recojo y la coloco en la pared, al parecer el vidrio del cuadro se rompió un poco.

¿Dónde estas? Te extraño tanto… - unas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y instintiva mente acaricie el cuadro con nostalgia y pesar, mi mente se llenaron de recuerdos confusos en donde me veía a mi con el poni en el, pero, no puedo recordar su rostro, ni su voz, ni su nombre, ¿Por qué será esto? Un dolor en la cabeza me golpea fuerte causando que lleve mis manos a la cabeza en un intento de apaciguar el dolor, me siento enferma, rápida mente me alejo de ahí y de apoco se me va pasando, respiro hondo, y con una tristeza que no me puedo sacar, decidí seguir con lo mío, habían pasado unas horas y aquel sentimiento no se me iba, me siento angustiada y no se por que, me siento estúpida al olvidar todo de aquel poni, siento que lo amo, lo amo con locura pero no lo recuerdo, quizás hoy no es mi día… Escucho unos golpeteos en la puerta y de un audible tono pido que pase, entra al salón un solado con una carta.

Princesa, nos llego una carta sin remitente, va dirigida a usted.

Muy bien soldado, puede tomarse el día libre, buen trabajo.

Lo veo sonreir con alegría y con unos cuantos "Gracias princesa" se retira del salón, al abrir el contenido de la carta comienzo a leer.

.

.

* * *

Hola princesa, es extraño, la vida es dulce, pero mis lagrimas son amargas, ¿Por qué será? Le escribo esta carta cuando los lugares de aquellos soles antiguos despierten el desconocido terror que permaneció solo, florezca de maldad, atreves de un mundo sin fe, devastara y enterrara la vida, esta carta es para avisarle del mal que se avecina a usted y de la dura prueba que Equestria deberá afrontar, mi identidad será revelada solo cuando el cuerpo y alma se desconecten de un ser puro. Solo cuando el sol este en su punto mas alto en el día esperado, entenderá lo siguiente.

* * *

 _Flores del pasado._

 _Florecieron con tanta libertad_

 _Memorias_

 _Sentimientos_

 _Sueños y esperanzas_

 _Te las quiero entregar_

 _Traspasa mi vida a las demás._

 _Para que puedan ver_

 _Lo que he dejado atrás_

 _Cuando la maldad se libero, y la vida se desangro._

 _Lo único que dejo fueron dudas._

 _Mientras se acerca mi hora, no moriré con miedo, ni dolor, moriré dando un ideal, una esperanza para todos, aquel mal que causo todo, para que mañana vivan felices._

 **Los Pecados NO se EXPÍAN.**

Mi mente esta confusa, mi corazón palpita a mil, debo avisarle de esto a mi hermana, hago iluminar mi cuerpo y en un parpadeo mi hermana aparece inquieta, preguntándome que sucede, le entrego la carta, ella comienza a leerla y al terminar, veo como su rostro no refleja ningún sentimiento, me mira.

¿Los pecados no se expían? ¿A que se referirá con eso?

No lo se, pero sincera mente no me gustaría averiguarlo, llama a las portadoras, deben saber de esto.

Si hermana – retirándose , y por alguna razón, veo mi entorno, me levanto del trono y doy vueltas en mi alrededor analizando cada esquinas del bello salón adornado de alfombras rojizas con toques dorados, paredes pintadas estilo griego y grandes ventanales que reflejaban la vista de un extenso y floreado lugar, en medio del salón hace sentada en un trono una joven de no mas de 30 años de apariencia, con adornos y colgantes de oro que reflejaban la grandeza, ojos delineados con una profunda confusión y preocupación.

¿El desconocido terror? – suspiro con pesadez, desparramándose en aquel trono mientras fijaba la vista al techo.

desde que las naciones humanas y mitológicas se unieron todo se ha vuelto un caos, ¡será eso, que un mundo desconocido para nosotros sea nuestra pesadilla? Habré hecho bien en extender nuestras fronteras mas allá? A habido revueltas y manifestaciones, pero poco a poco se van acostumbrando, los humanos son algo cerrados pero posen un corazón negativo, son malvados, desean el mal y lo practican, aun lo recuerdo, aquella junta de presidentes y el tratado de abrir un enlace entre nuestro mundo y el de ellos. – se levanta del trono y camina a paso lento hacia una estantería que esta cerca, logra sacar un archivero en la cual por descuido se les cae unas hojas con escrito, entre ellas una fotografía, de una voluptuosa joven y un chico de pelo castaño.

El orgullo alimenta nuestros oscuros corazones, y la sed debe ser saciada para avivar nuestra hipocresía. – Su mente se llenaron de recuerdos, dolor, un intenso dolor en su pecho la doblego a tirarse al sueloen un vago intento por respirar, su mente comienza a nublarse, solo logra verun castaño, y múltiples momentos que vivió con el.

 _"Renuncia a lo que te hizo._

 _Esas palabras llegan a matar… ¿podrías decírmelas?_

 _¡No hay manera!_

 _Me oculte entre la multitud solo para observarte, para ver el vaivén de tus suaves y rosados labios color rosado dulce._

 _Tu aliento… tan tranquilo, que me hace creer que lo lograre, me llenas de esperanza y sueños."_

¡Ah! - Mi mente se despejo, logre recuperar el aliento, aquellos ataques me suceden a menudo, ya no soy la misma de antes, miro mi alrededor, esta todo destruido, no logro tragarme aquel melancólico suspiro, observo el único objeto del salón que sigue intacto, un cuadro, el mas hermoso de todos, ahí estoy yo, junto a mi amado, ¿Qué habrá sido de el? Desde aquel momento algo en mi cambio, todos lo saben, yo lo se.

Deja de atormentarme, todo mi alrededor desaparece, no logro despegarme por mas que intentara al cuadro que estaba enfrente mío. ¡Dime quien eres! ¿¡Por que te conozco, te siento en mi corazón, pero no te recuerdo?! Es lo que me pasa, por que mi siento miles de dagas en mi corazón… - Caigo al piso, mi cuerpo no reacciona, mi mente solo visualiza aquella pintura mientras mi cuerpo se mueve violenta mente.

¡Princesa Celestia! – Mi mente logro regresar, ¿Qué a pasado? No recuerdo nada, miro a mi alrededor analizando todo de forma automática, mis ojos posaron en una chica de color lavanda con mirada preocupada, ¿Su nombre? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

¿Está bien princesa? Míreme, soy yo, Twilight, ¡Que hacen ahí paradas, llamen a un doctor maldita sea! - ¿Twilight? Ya, lo recuerdo, mi alumna, si, si, que esta sucediendo, logro ver que me llevan en una camilla, alguien me esta revisando los ojos, ¿Quién eres? Alejarte de mi! Mi cuerpo esta estático, ¡que me sucede! Observo que me trasladan, comienzo a desesperarme, veo muchas siluetas a mi alrededor, mi vista esta nublada, veo que una de las siluetas me coloca algo en la boca, antes de dormir escucho una voz decir.

Por ahora esta bien, sufrió un Ataque de pánico, pero ya se a calmado, debemos dejar que descanse y para mañana estará bien.

Solo familiar directo de la princesa esta autorizada para quedarse la noche con ella si lo desea, los demás deberán esperar afuera hasta mañana.

.

.

* * *

 _Mi amado, ¿eres tu?_

 _Si mi bella ángel, soy yo._

 _¿Dónde estas que no te veo?_

 _Quizás nunca lo hagas…_

* * *

.

.

Despierto, mis ojos revisan la habitación nueva mente, es de noche, me levanto de la cama, veo a una chica de apariencias nocturnas, cabello azul oscuros, mi hermana, único e irremplazable.

La deje ahí, me retire de la habitación, camine hacia mis aposentos, al llegar, removí un libro de una estantería y como de un mecanismo se tratase, todo cambio, me encontraba en un laboratorioveo un cubo, un tanto grande, como de cuatro pies de alto, en el, veo doce ranuras perfectamente colocadas para que quepan en una cara del cubo, lo demás era diseño, lo agarro y luego veo un escritorio, en el había tanto afiches de personas como proyectos y planos, mientras revisaba los papeles, veo uno en concreto, al leerlo, solo dice: _Aquel ser impuro que logre superar las diez pruebas, conseguirá la virtud de trascender por los prados de la vida eterna._

 ** _Amor_**

 ** _Piedad_**

 ** _Fe._**

 ** _Verdad_**

 ** _Pacifismo_**

 ** _Reticencia_**

 ** _Desinterés_**

 ** _Paciencia._**

 ** _Pureza._**

 ** _Reposo._**

Miro la habitación y en un frasco de vidrio, bien protegido, se encuentra un cubo, no tan grande, ni tan pequeño, lo justo y necesario para un transporte fácil, rompo el vidrio con mi mano desnuda, provocando que sangre, tomando el cubo, mi sangre macha el objeto causando que ilumine un poco para luego volver a su estado normal.

¿Siempre fuiste así de enigmático, no? ¿Mi amor? Tu mente siempre fue un misterio, tus acciones un enigma, tus sentimientos confusos y tu vocablo siempre sin sentido, un maniático conspirativo, y aun así, me tenias loca, loca de amor, lo único cuerdo en ti eran tus ojos, penetrantes y dominantes.

Te traeré de vuelta, no importa que, **lo hare.**


	2. Piedad

Hay algo a lo que llaman desesperación, en aquel momento yo lo sufrí de una manera que jamás se imaginan, el me abrió los ojos, y ellos me lo quitaron, lo intente, es lo peor, lo intente todo, lo hice todo, hasta lo imposible, me humille por el, y aun así fue en vano, aquella carta de forma anónima fue la clave, "Sigo con vida" fue lo que me abrió los ojos.

¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? Miro mis manos, atadas fuerte mente a una cadena de plata oxidada, al punto de dejarme feas marcas en mis muñecas, ultrajada y maltratada, mi cabello desmoronado, mi ineficiencia provoco todo esto, por las noches mis alaridos eran leve mente escuchados por fuera del majestuoso castillo, brutales torturas la cual pedía a gritos morir de una buena ves, mi cuerpo pose serias heridas irreparables, feas marcas que jamás se irán, esos humanos… me abandonaron.

Mi estado causo un golpe de estado a manos de un evolucionista que enveneno las mentes del pueblo, se alzaron en mi contra, me atraparon, nadie pudo hacer nada, ni si quiera sé dónde está mi hermana. Algo roda hacia mi en medio de la oscuridad, golpea mi pierna y este se ilumina, mis ojos se cierran y siento como alguien me agarra con suavidad y me transporta.

Tranquila princesa, te sacare de aquí. – esa voz… donde la escuche antes? Los pasos se escuchaban a montones, nos perseguían, querían asesinarnos, lo sentía, el ambiente, mordido y asqueroso ambiente, lleno de sangre, la persona que me estaba salvando salto por una ventana, mi vista aun no volvía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Adiós. – Fue lo que escuche antes de sentir como mi cuerpo es arrojado como costal de papas por un yacimiento rocoso, mi vista volvió, mire hacia todos lados acostumbrándome al sol, ¿Dónde estoy? Veo una cueva en frente de mi, lenta mente me levante del suelo y camine a esta, mire por todos lugares hasta fijarme de algo, un objeto brillaba entre la oscuridad, desesperada, lo agarre y al tomarlo, sentí como mi cabeza entraba información causando un horrendo dolor de cabeza, me recosté en una roca mientras descansaba.

Mi mente divagaba, hasta que un recuerdo en concreto se presento en mi cabeza, no hice mas que llorar de impotencia, ira, dolor.

* * *

Amarrada, encadenada como un perro, me jalaron del cuello para ver a seis crucen unidas entre si, en la cual crucificadas estaban las portadoras de los elementos, solo una estaba viva aun, mi alumna, que me miraba con ojos fríos, su cuerpo se encontraba con graves marcas de azote, golpes, contusiones, heridas de bala, entre otro, yo no podía dejar de llorar, que fue lo que paso para que llegáramos a este punto.

 _Cejada por el odio que trajo la caída, mientras les deseo muerte a todos._

 _Sentirán la venganza, ¡mientras reclama sus almas mortales!_

 _Castigará… ¡Destruirá! Aquellos responsables de todo esto, deseo mas de mil muertes, ¡Traeré mas de mil años de guerra!_

No pudo hablar mas, un soldado le lanzo una flecha en medio del cuello, la sangre mancho todo su cuerpo mientras luchaba por respirar, sus ojos perdían sus brillo, ella me observaba, su mirada era de tristeza, de alguna manera que aun no logro explicar me dijo: **Celestia…** me partió el alma, mas de lo que estaba, llore, como nunca antes e llorado, pedí a gritos mi muerte, como nadie antes lo había pedido, todo se me fue arrebatado, mi vida, mi amado, mi felicidad, el mismo soldado volvió a lanzar una flecha, provocando la muerte, mi joven y amada estudiante, ojala tu alma encuentre la paz donde quiera que vaya.

Desolaron todo lo que tenia, mi hogar, mi felicidad, mi voluntad,, mi belleza. Intente mantenerme firme, honorable, me mostré insolente, orgullosa, vi a todo el publico con mirada de odio, ellos amaban verme en este estado, gozaban de cada gota de sangre que derramaba, hasta que lo vi a el, lo juro, ahí estaba el, mirándome con una triste sonrisa, blanco, todo esta en blanco, ¿vivo o muerto? ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué NO PUEDO RECONOCERTE? T aun así sabiendo quien eres, que eres para mi, por que te distingo pero a la ves no, lentamente se da la vuelta y se retira del lugar, intento gritar, llamarlo, no podía, ni boca no pronunciaba ningún sonido, mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas,

¡Verán lo que me hicieron y sentirás terror en lo que me convertiste!

Mi espíritu roto, las memorias que me quedan, siento que cada día mi mente reclama algo, no se que es, quizás nunca logre entender,

 **Piedad** , que hice para merecer esto, **¡Piedad!.**

 _Pétalos blancos, cubren mi mente en un cantico de lagrimas, mi corazón, alguna ves nuevo, ahora viejo y roto, el amor puede matar, me asesino, pero mis alas aun no están para volar, Quiero huir, de este mundo y su gente tan fría._

¿Por qué? – mi inaudible voz, rota por el llanto, se logra oír, la gente me mira expectante, sus caras inexpresivas. Frías como la oscuridad, mi voz se congela con cada aliento pero el odio aun yace, creciendo intensa mente en este insignificante corazón.

El general a mi lado perteneciente a la revolución golpe con ira mi rostro, escupo un diente mientras todo el orgullo se derrumba a pedazos, me siento como basura, me levanta del cabello y me arrastra hacia una celda, soy golpeada por los barrotes y transportada bajo la atenta mirada de mi pueblo, unos con pena, otros con decepción, llegue a mi ex palacio y desde entonces no volví a ver la luz del día.

* * *

Mi mente regresa, observo a mi lado… ¡El Cubo! Observo que dos de las doce ranuras yace iluminadas, ¿que significa esto? Aquel sujeto que me salvo, deseaba que viviera, se arriesgó a morir por salvarme, ¿de qué manera soy importante?

Dame una señal, déjame sentir que soy útil ante la duda y mis miedos, descanse, dormí todo lo que necesitaba, me recupere, me levante, seguí adelante, mi débil alma aun puede seguir, mi maltrecho cuerpo aun logra aguantar, camine, por horas y horas, buscare el mañana, les hare entender que están mal, los hare pagar por las vidas inocentes, viviré, por aquellos que me amaron y desean que vuelva, matare, por aquellos que me quitaron y desean mi muerte, y sobre todo, luchare, por el, todo esto es por el, Doce, quedan diez, logre ver un valle, calmado, una casa, parece deshabitada, entre con dificultad y me desplome en el suelo, recuerdo que no he comido en semanas, el pero error que pude haber pensado, mi estomago dolía de manera intensa, todo se volvió negro.

Que la misericordia este en ella, y en sus seres queridos.


	3. Fe

Desperté de súbito, la cabeza me daba vueltas, nos sabía lo que estaba pasando, vi que estaba recostada en una cama, a un lado unos utensilios médicos y cantidades de frutas y verduras, tome unos cuantos, y los devore, mire a mi alrededor hasta que escuche unos pasos, mire atentamente la puerta y de ella entro un humano, me sorprendí, creí que los humanos habían abandonado el mundo, curiosa de lo que hará tan solo me sonríe en una distancia prudente.

¿Esta mejor señorita? – Que educado, yo muevo mi cabeza leve mente de arriba abajo y veo como suspira.

Me alegra saberlo, la encontré en la entrada de mi casa con horribles heridas y al parecer no ha comido bien en semanas, puede comer todo lo que esta en aquella bandeja, yo traeré mas comida si es necesario. – me pareció curioso que no me reconociera por ultimo, debe tener un metro con sesenta, por ahí, pelo negro un tanto largo, unos lenes y vestimenta café tanto superior como inferior, no poseía calzado, sin mas se dispuso a salir.

Espere, dígame buen hombre, dígame su nombre – él se volteo y mirándome fijamente.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo que lo olvide, señorita, perdóneme...

Oh… ¿por lo menos sabes de lo que sucede allá afuera?

No exactamente señorita, me dedico a coexistir en una pequeña parcela alejada de todo asentamiento humano como mitológico, he vivido solo mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué señorita? ¿Tan fea es la situación para que este en aquellas condiciones?

Algo así, es… difícil de explicar – sin mas me recosté en la cama y comiendo una manzana, pensando que este pequeño placer no se volvería a repetir en un largo tiempo, el chico se retiro de la habitación, ¿que abra sido del reino de cristal? ¿Cómo estará Cadence? Desde que aquel enveneno la mente de los mas frágiles comenzaron una revolución por una paz a base de guerras y muerte, obligaron a la mayoría de los humanos a retirarse de nuestro mundo y destruyeron el portal, luego asaltaron las ciudades, el primero en caer fue poniville, luego de una meticulosa estrategia a base de señuelos, nos atacaron por fuera y dentro de nuestras líneas de defensa, fue una masacre, lograron someter al pueblo de canterlot y doblegarme, mi no estaba conmigo, ¿Dónde estará? Fui torturada por largos días con la tonta escusa de que era por mi bien, querían hacerme cambiar mi ideal, provocaron una ejecución en masa… como ellos lo llamaron "la guinda sobre el pastel" el acto final fueron aquellas portadoras que tanto amaba, asesinadas frente a mi, sincera mente me cuesta creer que todo esto este pasando, tan solo unos meses todo era tan pacifico.

Claro, hasta que todo se fue a la mierda – con pesar reviso mi cuerpo, unos vendajes sobre mi cuerpo, la bandeja de fruta estaba vacía, me levante de la cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta, la abro con cautela viendo como el chico de antes parecía enfrascado en unos libros de una pequeña mesa a un costado de la sala, el me miro uno segundos después y nuestras miradas no se despegaron por un rato, al darme cuenta suspire y Salí de la habitación, caminando hacia el exterior, y al revisar las afueras de la casa, me sentí mas aliviada, estábamos en una zona fuera de la civilización, será difícil pensar que me encontraran en este lugar, al entrar vi que aquel humano seguía mirándome fija mente, note un leve sonrojo, ¿Qué tanto me mira? Comencé a buscar un espejo y al encontrarlo, me sonroje furiosa mente, mis ropas blancas total mente machadas y sucias, aparte rotas mostrando mucha piel por la parte de los pechos y mis pantalones total mente rotos, de ellos solo eran harapos inservibles, en pocas palabras estaba casi desnuda, mi cuerno esta roto, cuando sucedió? Estaba avergonzada de la forma de vestir en la que estaba, entre rápida mente a la habitación y solo sacando mi cabeza, avergonzada, le pedí al buen hombre que me diera algo de ropa, al parecer sin chistar se levanto y al rato me entrego unos conjuntos café claros con una camisa blanca, esto provoco mas vergüenza ya que estaba un poco ajustada causando que mis pechos resalten, ya que, mejor así que estar casi desnuda, Salí de la habitación sonrojada, el también lo estaba, quite cualquier pensamiento impuro de mi cabeza, yo ya amaba a alguien, aunque no recuerdo ya su rostro.

Bueno señorita, como termino en esas condiciones y también termino desmayada a puertas de mi humilde hogar?

Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? ¿Desea saber todo o justo y preciso?

Mejor cuénteme todo, me gustaría saber su historia.

Bueno, para empezar, yo soy la ex princesa Celestia, mi alumna, la candidata a princesa llamada Twilight, construyo un portal hacia otro mundo, el mundo humano, después de que poco a poco los humanos llegaban a nuestro mundo, decidí proponer una ley, cualquier habitante de la tierra de Equestria, daña a un humano, será castigado de la manera mas firme posible, esto dio origen a un tratado de turismo entre ambos mundos, causando que nuestras tierras se beneficien al tener mas visitantes que compren nuestras mercancías, gracias una transferencia de moneda entre mundo a otro el dinero no era un problema, el problema fue que humanos con malas intenciones hicieron de las suyas, hice justicia de estos, pero provoco conflicto de las naciones humanas, causando descontento, aun no me explico como, misteriosa mente, el crimen aumentaba, para evitar problemas pedí a las naciones humanas una deportación a todos los humanos y que mediante un permiso editorial permitieran la entrada a nuestras tierras, cosa que rechazaban, el descontento de mi pueblo creció, me acusaban de todo lo que sucedía, hice todo lo posible por evitar, pero el pueblo tomo actos por sus propias manos, hubo guerras entre ambas naciones, una revolución se formo de la mente de un humano, enveneno las mente de mi pueblo, causando que mas y mas se unieran a su plan, su primer ataque fue Poniville, tomando la ciudad y rompiendo la entrada entre nuestros mundos, los humanos restantes fueron asesinados, a excepción de uno, el líder de la revolución, jamás me permitió verle el rostro, después de una meticulosa estrategia, en donde varias de sus tropas fueron infiltradas en el palacio y en la guardia real, atacaron Canterlot, no hubo nada que hacer, me capturaron y sufrí brutales maltratos por mis acciones , hasta que alguien me libero y me saco de ese lugar, no se quien fue pero le estoy eternamente agradecida… por cierto, me sirves un poco de agua? – Mi larga charla reseco mi garganta, el se levanto sin decir nada y unos segundos después me dio un vaso con agua, el me miro pensativo.

Y que harás ahora princesa?

Iré a los reinos de Cristal, tengo que ver la manera de solucionar esto, evitar mas muerte y destrucción.

¡Quiero ir contigo! – Esto me sorprendió muchísimo

¿Por qué querría usted acompañarme?

Con todo respeto princesa, esta mal herida, sus alas al parecer ya no funcionar, su cuerno esta roto, si parte en esta travesía por recuperar su hogar en este estado solo terminara fracasando, permítame protegerla, permítame ser su soporte – Un sentimiento raro surgió en mi pecho, no podía asimilar sus palabras.

P-pero, ¡nos acabamos de conocer! No se moleste buen hombre, no debe por que arriesgar su pacifica vida por alguien como yo.

Princesa yo confió en usted, permítame acompañarle, veo sus ojos, son de infinita tristeza y soledad, quiero cambiar eso, confió que usted hará lo correcto por su pueblo pero no puede hacerlo sola.

No podía mas que sorprenderme, sus ojos, son de valor y esperanza, ¿en serio se esforzaría en ayudarme siendo que nos conocimos hace muy poco? Esta impaciente por una respuesta, lo pienso mucho, luego reviso el estado de mi cuerpo, ya no soy capaz de realizar magia y al parecer no podre volar en muchos años, lo miro, el me trae un extraño sentimiento, uno muy nostálgico, le sonrió y acepto que me acompañe, su emoción no tardo en saltar y me lo agradeció, fue a su habitación y de el saco una espada y una funda.

Cuando niño, siempre quise ser un héroe y salvar a una princesa, si, lo se, muy cliché, pero estoy a su disposición mi princesa. – me pareció muy tierno de su parte, solo atine a acariciar su cabeza con suavidad "Haga su mejor esfuerzo, mi caballero" El me miro con un leve sonrojo y con esas palabras, partimos al reino de Cristal, estoy emocionada, esta puede ser una nueva oportunidad para arreglar mis errores.

.

El cubo comenzó a iluminar y otra ranura logro prenderse, _la ranura de la Fe_ se abrió.

.

 **Que la esperanza este con ella, y en su leal caballero**.


	4. Komm

Últimamente sueño con momentos de mi vida, donde era feliz, ¿se podría llamar pesadilla? O simple mente un agradable sueño… no lo se, pero espero descubriré todo lo que sucede, he viajado durante meses con aquel solitario joven, hemos pasado por varias ciudades, algunas de estas me reconocieron como enemiga y otras como aliada, me atacaron en masa y mi joven guerrero supo como sacarme de todo eso, para ser un novato en la espada sabe como proteger a una dama, vagábamos por una tierra olvidada por dios, la tierra podrida, arboles secos, ningún tipo de vida en nuestro alrededor, esto me trae una enorme preocupación, veo como mi joven acompañante prepara su arma, mientras mira a todas direcciones, yo al perder mi cuerno perdí todo sentido de la magia, soy como una simple terrenal, así que solo atine a cubrirme detrás del joven con miedo, si… tengo miedo, de todo, cada ves que pienso en mi hermana siento una leve molestia en mi corazón, ahora que lo menciono, desde hace un tiempo el sol no ha bajado, la tierra no ha visto la luz de la luna en unos buenos meses, acaso mi hermana esta… ¡No! No debo pensar de esta manera, es una falta enorme de respeto a mi joven guerrero, ¡que esta dando todo por cuidarme y llevarme al reino de cristal de la forma mas segura y yo con ideas pesimistas! Por suerte en aquel momento no sucedió nada, salimos apurados de esas tierras y llegamos a unos campos de cultivo, varias casas y grandes cosechas, este lugar… lo recuerdo de algún lado.

Un momento, esto no es Fillydelphia? – Si, era aquel bonito pueblo que no visitaba hace mucho

Al parecer esta en lo correcto princesa, mire, - apunto a un letrero, donde estaba escrito el nombre del pueblo junto a un "Bienvenido" … ¡Espera un minuto!

Wow, espera, ¡¿que?!, mi objetivo es el Reino de cristal, y en ves de acercarnos nos hemos alejado aun mas! Estamos muy lejos del Reino . – Me lleva el diablo, debí haberlo prevenido.

No se preocupe princesa, iremos aquel pueblo y preguntaremos por direcciones y por algo de comida.

Si, tienes razón, vamos.

Caminamos a paso lento hasta llegar, en el pueblo vimos muchos ponis de aquí por alla, pero todo se detuvo al vernos, algunos nos miraban sorprendidos y otros con una mirada un tanto extraña, estoy intimidada, ¿qué sucede? ¿Somos enemigos o amigos? Luego de un rato vimos como un Equino macho se dirigía rápida mente hacia nosotros, veo a mi joven guerrero sacar la espada, al ver la situación decido detenerlo y que se calme, cuando se acerco el Equino nos miro con una sonrisa y con algo de brusquedad me agarro la mano y agitándola con de arriba abajo me saludaba una y otra ves.

Un gusto, soy la ex princesa celestia y el mi acompañante, venimos a molestarlos por unas direcciones.

¡Oh gran princesa, por supuesto! Me llamo Vatn, y soy el alcalde de estas hermosas tierras dispuesto a servirle en lo que dese, todo nuestro pueblo preocupado a estado, desde que se anuncio su supuesta muerte, solo se ha vuelto mas hostil, la capital se a desconectado total mente del mundo exterior, nada a entrado ni salido de sus fronteras, reforzaron la seguridad de forma extrema y no sabemos por que, al parecer creemos que se preparan para algo grande, ¿princesa, que esta sucediendo?

Mi preciado poni, ni si quiera yo lo se, fui condenada a muerte, logre escapar gracias a la ayuda de alguien que no conozco y intento averiguar que sucede, pero no hemos averiguado nada, necesitamos un mapa para guiarnos por estas tierras y dirigirnos hacia el reino de Cristal, pero al parecer nos hemos desviado – solté una pequeña risita por la situación, aunque me sorprende un poco mi descuido, mi conocimiento sobre las tierras que reinaba y mi experiencia en exploración eran buenas, pero debo tener tanto en la mente como para desorientarme tanto, veo que mientras pensaba, el señor Vatn coloca un gran mapa sobe la mesa en la que estábamos, un momento, ahora que recuerdo cuando llegamos a su oficina? Veo a mi joven acompañante cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, otro descuido de mi parte, debo ordenar mi cabeza antes de seguir con esta travesía, quizás me quede un día por lo menos.

Aquí tiene el mapa princesa, puede llevárselo si lo desea, también veo que ha venido caminando de muy lejos, ¿por qué no se queda esta noche aquí en la alcaldía?

Miro a mi acompañante, el lee mi pensamiento y me sonríe, entonces le acepto la propuesta al alcalde y el esboza una radiante sonrisa, comenta algo sobre una gran cena y se retira de la habitación dejándonos solos, miro el mapa analizando posibles rutas seguras donde avanzar de forma rápida y segura, de forma terrestre es demasiado largo, nos tardaríamos meses en llegar si tomamos la vía segura, luego lo otro seria ir a Manhattan y de ahí tomar un tren, pero las vías deben pasar si o si por Canterlot, aquí hay dos posibilidades viables, que al hacer la parada por Canterlot me descubran o las vías estén cortadas, como podríamos hacerlo, veo a mi lado como mi joven acompañante esta analizando el mapa.

Princesa, mire, podríamos evitar pasar por Canterlot, si vamos a Baltimare y en la bahía de este, tomamos un barco al Reino de los grifos, ahí abordamos un tren hasta el reino de cristal de forma directa, sin paradas.

¡Eres un Genio! Eso nos acortaría varios días, pero el viaje hacia el Reino Grifo es largo, pero es la mejor forma de llegar que tenemos, bien eso haremos – le sonrió a mi acompañante, el se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, eso me pone curiosa, hasta que escucho tocar la puerta, era el alcalde que nos miraba de forma alegre avisándonos que esta casi listo el banquete, hambrienta, seguí de forma un tanto impaciente al alcalde junto a mi joven acompañante, ahora que lo pienso, debo ponerle un nombre, al llegar al comedor, todo era simple mente majestuoso, se podría decir que el comedor era gigantesco, y con varias mesas, todo el pueblo estaba presente, llenándome de alegría, me senté donde me indicaron y procedimos a comer después de unas formales palabras de los residentes, al terminar, decidí ir a dormir junto a mi acompañante, esta noche decidiré el nombre, pero cual podría ser?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente logre escuchar un alboroto afuera, me levante algo asustada viendo como mi acompañante con espada en mano, observaba la ventana lo mas sigiloso posible, curiosa también me acercó a ver.

¡Soy el General de la Revelion por un Equestria mejor, Destiny! Vengo de forma pacífica hacia ustedes para avisarles sobre el mal que asecha nuestras queridas tierras – De una pequeña mochila, saca un retraso… ¿de mi? – Ella, es la Ex Gobernante de estas tierras, fue doblegada y capturada por el ejercito de la rebelión pero de alguna manera logro escapar, es un peligro para toda la nación, sus crímenes son: Atentar contra la paz y armonía de toda una Región, Conspiración hacia el estado, traición a la patria y posible genocida total, un peligro total para toda nuestra raza, si uno de ustedes logra verla por estos lados o sabe de su ubicación, no dude en avisar a la capital, ella es un peligro, ¡y es trabajo de todos prevenir que ella sigua suelta! Sin mas me despido, que tengan un buen día. – alzo el vuelo y se marcho de ahí, todos los que estaban en el pueblo, lenta mente y muy sorprendidos, giraron sus cabezas para ver la alcaldía donde me alojaba, lenta mente varios Equinos caminaban de forma lente donde yo estaba, sin mas, decidí arreglar todo esto y salir de la alcaldía, cuando me deje ver por el pueblo, todos me miraban incrédulos,.

 _¿Es cierto princesa? Usted es una traidora?_

 _¿Por qué nos mintió?_

 _¡Quien realmente eres!_

 _¡Por que nos hizo esto princesa!_

 _¡Es una traidora, debemos delatarla!_

 **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Mi joven acompañante pego un grito al cielo callando a todos, se notaba la ira en sus ojos –

 **¡Como se atreven a desconfiar de la princesa! Ella que tanto les a apoyado cuando ella estuvo al mando, de seguro vivieron largos periodos de paz sin queja alguna cuando ella estaba en el poder, ¿¡y después de haber compartido con ella aun se atreven a desconfiar?! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho a juzgar sin antes conocer los reales hechos de la historia! ¡Así que cállense y dejen hablar a la princesa!** – no podía estar mas impactada, no solo el mantuvo su lealtad hacia mi después de las horribles cosas de las que fui acusada, se atreve a desafiar a un grupo grande de ponis por mi? Debo agradecérselo mas tarde, miro a mi pueblo con una mirada determinada.

Del único crimen que me siento culpable, es de no haber sido una buena monarca, no supe llevar la situación y todo estuvo fuera de mis manos, pero, mis queridos ponis, juro por todo mi corazón y alma, que nunca, nunca se me paso por la cabeza traicionar a nadie, ni a mi pueblo ni a la patria, amo Equestria, y también a cada poni y humano que vive en ella, jamás en mi vida me atrevería a hacerles algo tan ruin como una traición.

Todos me miraban expectantes, creo que mis palabras no bastaron, ¿que debo hacer? De entre el publico, una pequeña con su madre se acercaron a mi, la pequeña me miro con leves lagrimas.

Princesa, ¿puedo confiar en usted? – un sentimiento extraño recorrió todo mi ser, y una tristeza enorme me invadió, por que me pasa esto?

Si, mi pequeña poni, he puesto mi corazón y alma en mis palabras, puedes confiar en mi que jamás he cometido tales atrocidades. – la pequeña sonríe, mira a su madre, ella se mira al pueblo con decisión en sus ojos.

Si mi hija cree en la princesa, yo también lo haré, ella nos a dado muchos años de paz y tranquilidad, aprendimos a amarla como ella a nosotros.

¡Si! ¡Ella nos ayudo cuando nosotros estábamos en problemas!

Estuvo ahí cuando sucedió el ataque a nuestro pueblo, ella se arriesgo para salvarnos, ¡ella es una heroína!

¡Te amamos princesa!

Todo el pueblo comenzó a alabarnos, mis ojos no dejaban de llorar, mi corazón estaba llena de alegría, mi acompañante solo me observaba con una sonrisa, tome su mano con delicadeza y con un leve gracias, lo abrase.

Todo comenzara a mejorar para nosotros.

.

.

.

Oh… eso **creíamos.**

.

 _ **Komm.**_


End file.
